Watching
by Ieeerr
Summary: "Oh, it was cool. Had a busy day, slept on the couch this afternoon. I was exhausted." Before or after you had you way with me in your fantasy? Kendall thought.


Logan was currently lying under a blanket on the couch. He'd had a busy day, so he was trying to rest for a while. No one else was home, and that was a rare thing in apartment 2J.

He watched TV for a bit but then all of the sudden he felt a tingling down below._ I can't masturbate right here! Ahh, what the hell, no one is home. Why not? _He thought while he unbuttoned the button of his jeans and undid his zip. He carefully slid his hand inside his boxers and wrapped his hand around his cock.

"Mmmm." He moaned softly when he started to move his hand up and down.

It wasn't long before he was fully erect.

He was completely lost in his sexual fantasy when he moaned, "Oooh Kendall."

That's right, Logan had sexual fantasies about his best friend. He also had a slight crush on him. Even though he wasn't gay, he definitely felt something for the green-eyed boy which, when you think about it, maybe actually did make him gay, gay for Kendall. It was just the way their friendship was, nothing was too crazy, they could talk about everything, they trusted each other like they trusted no one, they only needed one look to know what the other was thinking. There was nothing like 'personal space' when it came to them, they always needed to stand close and there was always a hand on the shoulder or an arm around a waist.

"MMM KENDALL!" Logan moaned loudly.

What Logan didn't know, is that Kendall was actually home. When Logan had called out for everyone no one responded so he figured out everyone was gone. But Kendall had his headphones on and was listening to his music. He hadn't heard Logan.

Logan moaned so loud that Kendall had heard something softly through his headphone. He took his headphone off and walked towards the living room, wanting to know what was happening.

He was confused when he saw Logan lying there. _What the hell is he doing? _Kendall thought to himself. He looked at him for a while and eventually figured out what was happening. When he realized what he was doing he couldn't take his eyes off him. It was probably the hottest thing he had ever seen; Logan with his hand down his pants, movements down there, his head thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut.

Kendall felt himself hardening quickly. He moved his hand over his own bulge, creating a nice friction.

"Ohh, Kendallll."

_Fuck, he's fantasizing about me. That's so hot! _ He slid his hand inside his sweatpants and then inside his boxers. He let out a soft moan at the touch.

"Aaaah." Logan moaned.

A tingle went through Kendall's body every time he heard a moan. Not even mentioning what Kendall felt when Logan moaned his name.

Kendall was pumping his hand up and down pretty quick now. He leaned against the wall for support.

"Mmm Logan." Kendall moaned softly. He made sure Logan didn't hear him, he didn't wanna ruin this beautiful moment.

"Kendall, ohh Kendall, HARDER!"

Kendall bit his lip to keep himself from screaming. That moan made him go over the edge. _That was the best orgasm I ever had. I've never came so fast in my life, oh god. _Kendall thought. He slowed down his pace and let out one long sigh when he pulled his hand out his underwear and jeans and felt a sticky substance on his hand.

Kendall's eyes had never left the pretty boy, lying on the couch. When Logan was starting to reach his climax Kendall didn't even dare to blink anymore, scared he would miss something beautifull.

"Kendall. Kendall! OOOOH KENDAAAALL!"

Logan came. It was seriously the most beautiful thing Kendall had ever seen. And the thought of him actually being the reason of that climax was maybe even more beautiful.

_I have to talk to him about this._ Kendall thought when he saw Logan slow down and trying to catch his breath. When he breathed normal again Logan opened his eyes.

Kendall quickly walked to his and Logan's room the moment Logan's eyes open, scared of being seen right there.

He grabbed clean underwear and sweatpants, for the safety, and walked towards the bathroom. He cleaned himself up and changed. After he was done he threw his dirty clothes in a laundry basket, turned the light off and went back to his room. He listened to music again, thinking back about what just happened, with a big smile on his face.

Meanwhile in the living room Logan just had a great orgasm, thinking about Kendall touching him, kissing him and maybe even being inside him.

He pulled his hand out and looked at the white mess on his hands. He walked towards the kitchen and washed his hands. He didn't do anything about the mess in his jeans. He kinda liked it. It was dirty, the memories of his dirty fantasy about Kendall inside his jeans while talking to his friends, mom and sister. Kinky.

Logan walked back to the couch and fell asleep.

An hour later he woke up when the front door opened.

James, Carlos, Mama Knight and Katie walked in.

"Hey!" James and Carlos said in unison.

"Hi." Logan responded.

He looked behind James and Carlos and only saw Mama Knight and Katie.

"Where's Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Oh, he didn't wanna go with us." Katie responded.

"Then where is he?"

"He stayed home. You didn't know that?"

_Oh shit._

"No, I didn't but that doesn't matter." _Fuck._

Logan sat up and made place for Katie, Carlos and James. They all sat down on the couch and watched TV while Mama Knight cooked dinner. Mama Knight yelled Kendall's name and he was down in no-time.

"Dinner's ready guys." Mama Knight told us.

We stood up and sat down at the kitchen table.

Dinner was awkward. Logan couldn't stop thinking about Kendall being in the house while he fantasized about him. He didn't dare to make eye contact with him.

Kendall on the other hand couldn't stop smiling. He had found his best friend wanking over him while at the same time he did the same. But Kendall actually got to look at Logan.

Kendall always had this thing for Logan. He couldn't really describe it, it was more than friendship, but it was not completely love either, he thought. But when he saw Logan so venerable and _gorgeous_, moaning on the couch, he knew it. It was definitely love. He figured out Logan felt the same since he was thinking about him, but he would find out soon.

When everyone finished, Logan and Carlos helped Mama Knight with the dishes, James and Katie watched TV and Kendall went to his and Logan's room to do some homework and to listen to some music.

Logan walked into their room after he had done the dishes. He smiled when he saw Kendall working on his homework with his headphone on, nodding his head on the music. Logan quickly grabbed clean underwear and a pyjama and headed to the shower, finally cleaning himself up.

When he walked back into his and Kendall's room he saw Kendall closing his book and turning his music off, placing his headphone on his desk.

"Hi." Logan greeted.

"Hey."

"Are you coming, so we can watch some TV with the others?"

"Sure."

Mama Knight and Katie were both in their rooms while the boys watched TV.

They had little chit-chats and mostly talked about the shows they were watching.

After 2 hours they all went to bed. James, Carlos and Logan walked towards their rooms while Kendall shut the TV and all the lights off. He locked to front door and then walked to his room. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

Logan was lying in his bed looking at the sealing.

"Hey." Kendall said.

"Hai."

"How was your day?"

"Oh, it was cool. Had a busy day, slept on the couch this afternoon. I was exhausted."

_Before or after you had you way with me in your fantasy?_

"Oh, okay."

"How was your day? Why didn't you go out with the others?"

"Oh, I didn't really feel like doing anything." _I'm glad I didn't, I had much more fun here._

"That's okay, I guess."

"Mm-hmm."

Kendall lied down on his bed and pulled the blanket over him. It was silent for half an hour or so and they both thought the other had fallen asleep.

"Are you still awake?" Kendall asked when he heard Logan sigh.

"Yeah. I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I'm just thinking about.. stuff."

"About what?"

_You._

"Just things."

Kendall got that Logan didn't wanna talk about it.

"Oh, okay. Well, If you wanna talk, I'm here."

"Thanks."

It was silent again for a few minutes.

Logan was thinking about what happened that day. And so was Kendall. Kendall wanted to talk about it, but he didn't know how to start. He was scared it would be awkward and he didn't want Logan to feel awkward. _Fuck it, Kendall, just say it. It will be okay, hopefully. You can do it! _

"I have sexual fantasies about you too." Kendall said randomly.

Logan's eyes went wide in shock.

"W-what?"

"I heard you."

"You heard what?"

"I actually watched."

"You wa— YOU DID WHAT?" Logan yelled, sitting up in his bed, staring in Kendall's direction but he couldn't see him because their room was dark.

"Shhht, be quiet! Don't be embarrassed about it. It was really hot. Best orgasm I ever had."

"You did…?"

"Yeah, how could I not? You moaning my name was the best thing ever. I really hope I can hear it when those fantasies become reality and while I look you in the eyes."

Logan didn't say anything so Kendall stood up and walked over to Logan's bed. He lied down next to Logan and cuddled close to him. Logan didn't respond to Kendall's hug instead he just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's okay. I love you."

"Kendall," Logan sighed. "I—"

Kendall shut Logan up by kissing him. He ran his tongue along Logan's bottom lip. Logan hesitantly opened his mouth and let Kendall take the lead. He moaned when Kendall's tongue touched his own. Kendall rolled them over so that he was lying on top of Logan. His hands moved to his brown hair while Logan's arms were loosely wrapped around Kendall's shoulders.

"I really like you, Logan" Kendall said when they pulled away.

"I really like you too." Logan answered looking straight in Kendall's amazing green eyes.

Kendall rolled back so that he was lying next to Logan, instead of awkwardly on top of him. They were facing each other and their hands wandered all over each other's bodies.

"I'm really glad I heard you moan," Kendall made Logan blush. "I'm glad I watched, I'm glad I talked to you about it and I'm glad I have a boyfriend now."

"B-boyfriend?" Logan asked shyly.

"Unless you don't want to." Kendall said sadly.

"No, no. I wanna be your boyfriend. I love you, Kendall."

"I love you too, Logie."

**I never know how to end a fic. I just always wanna type 'And they lived happily ever after' but that's kinda.. I don't know.**

**I hope you guys liked this. I don't really know if I like it or not.. **

**But I wrote it for you guys so please tell me your opinion. :D**


End file.
